Generally, disc-type coin sorters sort coins according to the diameter of each coin. Typically, in a given coin set such as the United States coin set, each coin denomination has a different diameter. Thus, sorting coins by diameter effectively sorts the coins according to denomination.
Disc-type coin sorters typically include a resilient pad (disposed on a rotating disc) that rotates beneath a stationary sorting head having a lower surface positioned parallel to the upper surface of the resilient pad and spaced slightly therefrom. The rotating, resilient pad presses coins upward against the sorting head as the pad rotates. The lower surface of sorting head includes a plurality of shaped regions including exit slots for manipulating and controlling the movement of the coins. Each of the exit slots is dimensioned to accommodate coins of a different diameter for sorting the coins based on diameter size. As coins are discharged from the sorting head via the exit slots, the sorted coins follow respective coin paths to sorted coin receptacles where the sorted coins are stored.
Although coin sorters have been used for a number of years, problems are still encountered in this technology. For example, as coins are guided by the sorting head, portions of the sorting head and/or pad become worn due to friction between the stationary sorting head and the moving coins.